


Hearbeat

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy hates the mornings but he loves listening to the soothing heartbeat of his Russian lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearbeat

  Spy hated mornings.

           There was no way around it.

           He just despised waking up and trying to get ready for the day ahead.

           However, having his strong Russian lover lying next to him in bed made waking up less horrid.

           This particular morning, Spy woke up before Mischa. It was a rare occasion and it would probably never happen again. Yawning, Spy stretched as he scratched at his face. He looked over at Mischa who was still fast asleep. Smiling, Spy crawled onto the slumbering Russian, taking him in. God, he was handsome. That chiseled chin, his strong arms, his perfect chest. It was like the gods personally designed him to be the perfect lover. Lying down, Spy placed his head near Heavy’s heart.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

           Spy smiled as he listened to Mischa’s heartbeat. It was soothing to listen to. Mischa’s chest rose and fell as he steadily breathed. His heart was like a steady, beating drum. It was soothing and it made Spy felt safe.

           “What time is it?”

           The large Russian rose from his slumber, yawning as he rubbed his eye.

           “It doesn’t matter, go back to sleep.” Spy purred.

           “But it is morning.”

           “Who cares? Sleep.” Spy didn’t move from his spot.

           “What is little Spy doing?”

           “I’m listening to your heartbeat,” Spy replied. “It’s pretty.”

           “How can heartbeat be pretty?”

           “It’s hard to explain,” Spy shrugged. “I just like listening to it. It—it calms me down.”

           Heavy had never thought much about a heartbeat. It was just an organ beating. But when Spy said the sound calmed him down, Heavy felt slightly proud. Grinning, Heavy pushed Spy up and pressed his ear to the smaller man’s chest.

           “Little Spy has nice heart beat too.” He said with a grin.

           “You’re just saying that,” Spy blushed a bit. “But thank you. Now lay back down.”

           “We should be getting up,” Heavy said but he laid back down either way. “Cannot sleep away whole day.”

           “Why not?” Spy asked.

           Heavy thought for a second.

           “Hm. Do not have good answer for that question,” Heavy said. “Okay, Little Spy wins.”

           “I always do.” Spy said, closing his eyes.


End file.
